


Morning Breath

by MobProtectionSquad



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobProtectionSquad/pseuds/MobProtectionSquad
Summary: Dream thinks he likes waking up next to the love of his life.Even if his breath lowkey smells like ass.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 181





	Morning Breath

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i dont understand how to use ao3!!! what the shit am i doing :) Also I usually write angst and gore but i want to do fluff because I'm gay for that

Dream could feel the warmth of his breath before he opened his eyes fully. Prying open his eyes, he could feel the corners of his mouth lift slightly at the sight of Technoblade. 

The Blood God himself laid next to him, eyes half lidded, staring at him. The sun casted a soft glow onto him, making Dream redden at how godly his lover looked. It looked as if this man wasnt the one who had slain whole armys, with the soft feel to the scene. Dream gazed at his pink hair, scattered around his face, making his lover seem overall graceful. His piercing red eyes were relaxed and seemed to convey a thousand words that he couldn't. Dream could see scars scattered around his fit build and wanted to trace them all, to learn everything about every mark on the others body. 

"Hello, my love," Dream croaked, reaching up a hand to stroke Technos face. He let the other draw small shapes onto his partners hip. Dream felt Techno relax under his touch. He watched as his beloved's ears pointed down lazily. He glided over the bridge of his lover's nose and his lips, trying to memorize the exact feel to his face. 

"Good morning," Techno whispered, smiling bigger. One of his canines poked out of his mouth. Techno leaned forward and Dream could smell his morning breath.

"I love you dear, but on god? Brush your teeth." Dream watched Techno's face scrunch up, snorting at his puzzled face. "I dont want to smell it anymore." Dream sat up, pulling along Techno with him.

"But kissy?"

"You are, in fact, stinky."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 fic so the formatting is definitely weird. I still dont understand tags and I'm using my phone so I cant use AO3 to its fullest so... oops.


End file.
